Sexy
Sexy is an adjective that describes sexual attraction in humans, and other species. It is also a style of clothing oneself that convicted sex-offenders refere to as: "asking for it". Not to be confused with "Slutty", wich is similar but with severe lack of self-esteem. Plot Short Synopsis: '''When free-spirited substitute teacher Holly Holiday fills in for the absent sex-education teacher, she joins forces with Mr. Schuester to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life because Mr. Schuester almost fucked every female character on this show. Emma heads up the Celibacy Club, and she and Dr. Carl address some issues in their personal life, such as being opressed sexually by her nutcase religous believes. Source Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also begins dating Will. She also helps Carl and Emma with their problems. Source Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Because we need the sexual tension to keep this show alive. Source Terri is back. Source The 'Brittany and Santana' storyline will be revisited in this episode. Holly Holiday sets them up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Brittany has a baby scare with Artie. Source She also finds out that babies don't come from storks. Funny blonde joke there, Ryan Murphy.Source Santana confesses her feelings to Brittany but Brittany doesn't understand what Santana is trying to say. Source Meanwhile, Holly encourages Santana to open up to her bisexuality. The audience wait for her to spread her legs. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, and it is implied that her efforts bring the two closer together. Source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could it be in this episode? Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source Finn finds out that women cannot get pregnant from the hot tub. This ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Finn gets upset over this. Source Quinn's lie to Finn will come back to haunt her. Source Burt Hummel will be appearing in this episode. Source Following up from Kurt's request in the last episode 'Blame it on the Alcohol', Burt will have a sex talk with Kurt. Source Despite the rumours, according to the press release this episode does not feature Karofsky which means Born This Way is not part of this episode. Source In "Sexy" and/or "Original Song", Rachel and Quinn are both after Finn (as shown in the promo where Rachel tells Quinn she's not backing down). The promos also hint at a growing Faberry friendship (see the second promo where Quinn rests her head on Rachel's shoulder, the first promo where they dance together with Holly Holiday, and the second promo where they sing together along with Emma, Carl, and Puck.) Rachel will confront Quinn about taking Finn back. Source New Directions gets a lesson in sex education from Holly Holiday. Source Carl and Emma get advice for their sex life from Holly. Source Will finds out that most of New Directions are having sex. Source Blaine ask the girls from their "sister school', "Crawford County Day", to watch their performance of "Animal" so they can see if their performance is "sexy" or not. [Source 1] Songs http://www.examiner.com/glee-in-national/glee-sexy-spoilers-music-for-episode-revealed - Source for All Songs''' *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett. Sung by Holly Holiday and New Directions. *'Afternoon Delight' by Starland Vocal Band. Sung by Emma, Quinn, Carl, Rachel and Puck. *'Landslide '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''Sung by Holly Holiday with Brittany and Santana. *'Animal' by Neon Trees''. Sung by Blaine, Kurt, and Dalton Academy Warblers. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl Howell *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *[[Darren Criss|'''Darren Criss]] as Blaine Anderson *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday Guest Stars *Ashley Jackson as Crawford Extra Pictures sexy.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 2 sexy2.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Gweneth.png|thumb|Gwyneth teaching Sex Ed GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg|ND watching a performance 183375 204995866184668 170121756338746 933724 7028906 n.jpg Tumblr lh8lafa5uU1qddswgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8l2t8xlw1qee7fro1 500.jpg tumblr_lh8usnibhr1qa8072o1_400.png tumblr_lh8tc9A97S1qcknfpo1_500.jpg 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-New-Photos-With-Gwyneth-Paltrow-5-550x380.jpg|Emma and Carl Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2366.jpg Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2001.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png|Faberry!!!!!!!!! S1.png|Kiss S2.png|Luck S4.png|Afternoon Delight is a dessert -Emma loser.jpg|when rachel says shes not giving up on finn Cccccccccccc.png 00009.jpg tumblr_lhibpoDhAo1qf4u2no1_400.png|One of the female Crawford extras Normal 005.jpg Normal 002.jpg Puck-Touch-Me.png Videos thumb|left|300px|Do You Wanna Touch Methumb|300px|right|Kiss thumb|300px|left|Landslidethumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Sexy 2nd Promo thumb|300px|left|Promo for Sexy released via GleeOnFOXthumb|300px|right Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sexy Category:Holly Holiday Category:Sex Education